Where Have You Been
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: It amazed me how in a way, we're one in the same. Not completely, of course, we still have our differences,but you are most definitely intrigued me. A collection of unusual ships for the Unusual Ships Challenge at HPFC.
1. Reassurance

**1\. Andromeda/Remus**

* * *

In sleep, she looked peaceful; the stress and worry that usual showed on her face was gone. She had gave everything up for him, and he couldn't understand why. She was inseparable from her sisters, yet she sacrificed their bond to be with him; She had the comfort of being a pureblood, but she adapted to his low standards of living; there was plenty of other men out there that was better than him, and she chose him.

Him.

The werewolf.

The monster.

"Stop it." She murmured.

Remus glanced down to see Andromeda looking at him with sleepy, and he couldn't resist a smile.

"Stop what?"

Andromeda yawned, "You're not a monster."

"I don't deserve you-"

"You deserve all of me," Andromeda interrupted, as she pulled him to into a kiss.

Remus said nothing as he kissed her back. He knew that it would be pointless to argue with her. She stayed with him because she loved him, and not because she pitied him like most people. Like the rest of the Marauders, she didn't shun him because of what he was, but accepted it wholeheartedly. He really doesn't know what he did to deserve her.


	2. Thank You

**2\. Narcissa/Hagrid**

* * *

With him, she was able to see that the world wasn't completely cruel. She saw happiness, kindness, and loyalty woven together to show it truest form in the Gamekeeper, and such a childlike innocence that she had never truly witness before. Narcissa had used him selfishly to escape her pureblood world, and to see how beautiful the world was through his eyes. Around him she saw equality, love, and hope. Without him, she wouldn't have learned that the outside appearance can sometimes hide something beautiful. Without him she would've been as cold and closed-minded as Bellatrix.

So Narcissa thanks him with a kiss and uttering the words 'I love you.' Before exiting his life forever.


	3. Bitter

**3\. Nagini/Basilisk**

* * *

She had only met the King of Serpents once before he was killed by Harry Potter. It was when the Dark Lord had fell on October 31st, 1981 and she had felt lost without him. And the Basilisk had felt the same way, therefore calling upon her. Only because she had understand her King's pain and only she could comfort him. They had shared the same master. She fell in love with her king, and he loved her. But Harry Potter stole that from her and he must suffer.


	4. Gone

**4\. Dobby/Winky**

* * *

She hiccuped as she wiped away her tears. Dobby was dead, so she no longer had a friend to depend on. A friend that had stopped her from drinking. Winky was losing count on how many bottles she had. It started with a sip, then a gulp until Winky was surrounded with bottles. There was no more sorrow when Winky drank, no more sad thoughts on Dobby. Dead Dobby. Dobby who was loyal to his friends and would always be there for Winky. But he's not there for her now, and she's slipping...slipping...

Gone.


	5. Big Changes

**Written for Divination Tower** **on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments). Task 3**

 **February Event: Teamwork prompt: Champagne**

 **Pairing: Fred/Daphne**

 **word count: 710**

 **Beta:** **3cheersforidiots**

* * *

Fred Weasley had always been a continuous big change for Daphne Greengrass, which had started when they first met. She had gotten detention for using magic outside of class, and he had gotten detention because of a prank he had done alone. Filch had made them clean the trophies in the Trophy Room, which was ridiculous, because the trophies were already cleaned and shiny, and there was no need for any of them to be dusted. So instead of actual cleaning, they had talked. She had been reluctant at first, because after all, he was a blood-traitor and her family had always told her that she shouldn't associate with people who think of filth as friends. But he had made her smile and it had been better than doing nothing, and they hit if off great. After that night, it was her idea that they should meet again.

Then one meeting had become two, then three and before she had known it, she was falling for him. Soon after, they had secretly started dating and during that time, Daphne could have never been happier. She had started to doubt her parents' principles about life, and no longer saw what was wrong with people that weren't purebloods. Sure, she had still had her old habits, but they weren't as bad as they had been before. Fred was proud at her achievements of change and they had celebrated in the Astronomy Tower, under the stars, with a bottle of champagne that Daphne had stolen.

"I'm a bad influence on you," Fred had chuckled.

"You should feel proud," Daphne had teased back.

He had continued to change her with each passing day and month, until suddenly, it had become the middle of their seventh year and Fred had told her he was leaving. Not that she could blame him, Umbridge had been taking over and there had been nothing left in Hogwarts for him and his brother. Not to mention that their store had been in the process of being bought. She had wanted to go with him, but he hadn't wanted her to ruin her relationship with her family. They had settled for a kiss, which had turned into lovemaking under the stars.

Then, he was gone and life had carried on, before another change had happened because of him.

That day, she had woken up with a sick feeling and she had rushed towards the toilet. This had happened three times a day before she had found out what was wrong.

Daphne was pregnant with Fred's child. Panic took her. This wasn't part of the plan, she couldn't have been pregnant at seventeen. She had been too young to become a mom and he had been too young to be a dad. Though, he would've been ecstatic about the news if she had told him, but she couldn't bring herself share it. And so, she had made another big decision and another big change to her life.

She had gotten an abortion.

Fred had been furious with her and she had tried to make him understand that they hadn't been ready to be parents, that with the war in their way, it wouldn't be safe to bring a child into this world. But he had refused to listen and had shaken her off.

"I never want to see you again," he had said.

She had cried as he left because she had truly loved him, and she had wanted him to understand.

* * *

The next couple of days, she had gone through different motions of life. Her stomach had ached because of her hasty decision and her heart had ached as well, because he wasn't there with her. Astoria couldn't figure out what had been wrong with her and Daphne had refused to tell her. Fred was gone because of her, because she hadn't wanted to keep their child. Maybe the baby would have had his red hair and her gray eyes, or her brown hair and his blue eyes, or even her dimples or maybe his freckles. But all of that didn't matter now, because she killed them. She had killed her child and it was all her fault.

* * *

The Battle of Hogwarts occurred and they had run into each other. Daphne hadn't really expected herself to find him in the chaos; she had been hoping to find Astoria. But her heart had swelled at the sight of him and they had hugged each other immediately. They had kissed each other fiercely and apologized for their actions and mistakes. He had promised her that they would have a lift together after war, and Daphne had just laughed and cried.

But Fred was gone in a matter of minutes, and Daphne's heart had crumbled in million pieces. The baby was gone and Fred was gone, and Daphne had been left with no one.


	6. A Horrible Mistake

**Written for Arithmancy Classroom on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompts: Percy Weasley(character), Dolores Umbridge(character), Fifth Year/Book 5 (Setting), "Just five more minutes" (dialogue)**

 **Also written for February Event: Teamwork**

 **Prompt: baby pink**

 **As well as [Writing Club] The Word Prompt Express: quiet changed into quietly**

 **Pairing: Percy/Umbridge**

 **A/N: There's nothing wrong with me I swear XD**

 **Beta:** **DelusionalDoll thank you for betaing this, it must have been horrifying to read.**

 **word count: 693**

* * *

There's a dull pounding in his head as he wakes up, causing him to groan quietly. His surroundings were that of baby pink walls, which were making his headache worse, forcing him to close his eyes. Percy cradled his head as he got into a sitting position, trying to make sense of what had happened. The smell of sex was lingering in the air, and Percy had quickly come to the conclusion that he got lucky.

But with who?

He turned his head slightly and felt his heart drop at the sight of the person next to him. Percy quickly moved away from the woman and ended up falling hard onto the wooden floor. The coldness of it bit at his naked form; Percy had the urge to throw up all the liquor he had consumed last night. He definitely didn't get lucky.

This had to be a nightmare. There was no way that he had slept with Dolores Jane Umbridge. How the hell was that possible? It slowly came to him and he rushed to the nearest exit, which was the bathroom, and emptied his stomach. The bitter taste of bile lingered in his mouth as he attempted to remember the night before. How the hell did this happen? He quickly grabbed his clothes, not wanting to spend another second there, and put them on before fleeing the room.

* * *

The next day at work, Percy kept his head down. He did all of Fudge's bidding without question and avoided Umbridge in every way possible. From not being in the same room with her to not even sparing her a glance. Every order that she gave to him Percy did with his head looking down at her pale pink shoes that struggled to hold her fat feet.

"Ahem." A small cough escaped her lips which caused him to wince. "Mr. Weasley, look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Slowly, he looked into her toad face and noticed the nasty grin on her face. "Your services to the Ministry were greatly appreciated. It's quite a shame, that there aren't others like you, who would do anything for it."

And as if her words triggered something in his mind, Percy remembered how he got into that terrible situation.

* * *

 _The news about his father made him go to the bar and drown in his sorrows. While he had cut all ties with his family, he still cared and worried about them and the fact that his dad had almost lost his life was terrifying. What made it worse was that he wasn't there. He was a horrible son that let his stubbornness stand in his way to go check on his family. There was a slight 'Ahem' and Percy lifted his head to look into Dolores Umbridge's face. She was taking over Hogwarts and was ruining it. Destroying what he remembered. He was absolutely disgusted at himself for sinking so low and working for these monsters. Still, Percy forced a smile and started a brief conversation with her. It lasted for about five minutes before he couldn't take it anymore._

 _Percy excused himself to the men's bathroom, where he splashed water on his face. He took in the details of his slick back hair and the way his glasses made him look older and more tired. His suit look like it was pureblood-made. He felt like a traitor to his family._

 _What had he done?_

 _There was a sharp knock on the door and Percy turned off the tap._

 _"Just five more minutes," he called as he dried off his face._

 _The person on the other side of the door didn't give him five more minutes. He heard the sound of the door opening. Percy turned to face the person and the last thing he heard was: "Imperio!"_

* * *

Percy blinked blankly before his eyes filled with terror and he couldn't help but bolt away in fear. He could hear her crazed giggles as he turned the corner.

* * *

 _ **One Year Later**_

Her blue eyes and freckled face were as unmistakable as his dread. This couldn't be happening, he shouldn't have had his first child with her. But there it was as plain as day on the note that came with the baby girl.

 _Mr. Weasley, welcome your daughter Rebecca Umbridge to the world._


	7. Wedding Crasher

**Written for February Event: Teamwork**

 **prompt:** **"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." (Valerie Lombardo)**

 **Pairing: Alicia/Charlie**

 **Word count: 510**

* * *

Today was supposed to be the best day in Charlie Weasley's life. It was June 17, late afternoon and he was having his wedding. His fiancee, Alicia Spinnet, was making her way down the aisle with her father. His mother, Molly Weasley, was getting teary-eyed at the sight of her second oldest son finally getting married. The ceremony was simple with only their closest friends and family. Angelina, Katie, and Ginny were Alicia's bridesmaids and Bill, Thomas, and Luke were Charlie's groomsmen, The two had wanted Oliver as the best man but he declined. Which left them disappointed and wondering why would he turn down such honor? But that was a question that would be later answered. Within a few moments, Alicia was standing in front of him and was staring at him lovely. To spend an eternity with this woman was a reality that Charlie was ready to take on.

"Does anyone here have a reason for why these two shouldn't be together in holy matrimony? If so speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said and silence consumes the room.

There shouldn't have been any objections, everybody was supposed to be pleased with the fact that they were getting married. They had all express their happiness with the engagement. There hadn't been any bitter words or uncomfortable tensions. Yet the doors were being pushed up and the words: " _I object!"_ echoed throughout the space. A series of gasps could be heard as the figure ran down the aisle to reveal Charlie's best friend: Oliver Wood.

"I can't let you marry him, Alicia." Oliver said avoiding Charlie's hurt graze. "I love you."

Alicia shook her head taking a step closer towards Charlie. "We're just friends."

"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed. Alicia please." Oliver pleaded as he took another step forward and offered his hand.

She stared down at it before shaking her head. "Oliver, I love you as a friend. You're like a brother to me. I'm in love with Charlie."

Alicia took another step back and grabbed Charlie's hand. "You have to understand that."

Oliver laughed bitterly and took a step back. "You're right, silly me. Why have me when you can have Charlie _sodding_ Weasley?"

"Why?" Charlie managed shaking off the shock.

"Why? Because I loved her first! But you being Charlie Weasley always gotten what you wanted, around you Oliver Wood doesn't existed. Instead I'm just a friend of yours, and when we met Alicia I thought things would be different." Oliver said. "I thought I would get the girl and have the happy ending, but I can't! I can't with you around and that's why I'm leaving. I'm done being in your shadow Weasley."

Then he turned and storm away. What was supposed to be the most happiest day of Charlie's life, became his most worse nightmare.


	8. Veela and Vampire

**Also Written for Pairing the Character- Drabble Competition from Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

 **Pairings: Sanguini/Fleur**

 **Word count: 168**

* * *

It was exhilarating to running in the dark and accepting the animal side of her. The cruel-beaked bird side of her that had scaly wings and the ability to shoot flames out of her hands. Here in the wilderness, she could be in this form without society judging her. Society couldn't ask her to stay in her beautiful human form here. Fleur had complete freedom and nobody could take that away. Her former boyfriend, Bill Weasley, couldn't understand her desire to be in this Harpy-form. So she in return decided that it wasn't worth the arguments, and broken up with him. She wanted no part of a person who couldn't accept her wholeheartedly. Which was why she destined for Sanguini, he understood her need to be herself. He knew what it was like being an outcast in the Wizarding World. Veela and Vampire under the moon, slipping in and out of the shadows. Enchanting and killing mortals was a past time for them. They were at peace here.


End file.
